


The Blue Dress

by mightyfinebear



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightyfinebear/pseuds/mightyfinebear
Summary: I'm sure we can all guess how April's dress was ruined but why guess what happened between dinner and the next morning? We can just read it and be trash together.A One Shot inspired by Welcome Home Pt.2





	

Connor’s fingers were swirling and twirling over the tip of April’s knee the entire ride back to his apartment. Her insistence on having “dessert” at home coupled with a blue dress that screamed sex from the moment he saw her in it had made him impatient. He let his fingers get lazy as they began slowly traveling up and underneath the short hemline of the dress in between her thighs. He kept his eye on the driver making sure that he never checked his mirror or looked back. April held her breath trying to keep the sound of her pleasure in but the quick movements of Connor’s middle finger over her clit had her practically biting off her bottom lip and fluttering her eyes.

The car stopped and so did Connor’s hand as he gave the driver an innocent smile and thanked him. He walked around and opened April’s door allowing her to walk in front of him hiding the rod bumping up and out from his pants. April could feel it against her backside as they stalked towards the elevator like two mercenaries on a mission. The wait to hear the bell ding for the arrival of the elevator was torture. Connor’s breath against her neck he whispered in her ear,

“I don’t think I can make it to my place, how do you feel about the elevator?” 

There was a humor and a seriousness in his tone as the rod turned rock hard against her butt. April laughed a little but part of her was considering the proposition. The elevator dinged and the proposition was expunged as a family was already on heading up from the pool. The husband eyed April in her tight blue dress and plunging neckline; his son and daughter’s mouths dropping in unison at the statuesque beauty as their mother was glaring at her husband for leering. April led Connor in hoping to mask his erection from the innocent eyes. Connor knew this family in passing they lived one floor below him. The ride would feel even longer than the wait to get on. When the lift dinged again the family got off and as soon as the doors closed Connor had his mouth on April’s neck and then on her ears sucking on them lightly but also rapaciously. He slid his hand into her dress grabbing her breasts and the next ding came faster than any of the waits thus far.

She began walking out of the elevator; leading really, being their eyes, half blinded by her own pleasure at his hands all over her and his mouth sucking on neck. They stopped in front of his door. He grabbed his keys quickly from his pocket stumbling to find the right one. Sexually frustrated had become in understatement at his impatience to get to her. He finally found the right key and he pushed it open swinging her around in unison with the clap of the door; her back against it. He pulled the shoulders of her dress down so quickly that it ripped but neither of them cared. She was too busy taking his jacket off and unbuckling his belt to unbutton his pants. Connor grabbed a condom from his pocket and tore part of it with his teeth letting the half opened package hang from his mouth he pushed up her skirt and lifted one of her legs as she grabbed the condom from him and rolled it on. He pulled her other leg and centered himself pushing up and into her. The closeness of his body and the smallest feel of fabric from his shirt rubbed her clit every time he’d thrust up. The dizziness from not eating much at dinner collided with the ripples of pleasure that April got from each heave consumed her. She was getting wetter from the hard hits allowing the headiness to take over it didn’t take long to push her over the edge as she lost herself in the ecstasy.

“Oh god,” April groaned as her fingernails dug into Connor’s shoulders.

She got there first, Connor was more vocally contained his intensity held in his eyes and he appeared to be holding his breath like a shook-up bottle of soda; the first bits of air releasing the bubbles from his bottle as he exploded. He let out a long sigh that turned into a groan as he emptied into her. Slowly he slid them both down until she was sitting on his lap straddling him.

April laughed at the wreckage that had become of her dress.

“Hmm, I’m not sure what I’ll wear home,” she said smirking at him.

“Clothes are the last thing on my mind,” Connor said while laying small kisses on her neck.

April laughed again but her eyes were wide, “ _Again_?”

Connor nodded and resumed kissing her neck before he stopped and said,

  “I’m only giving you about maybe five minutes before we go again.”

His blue eyes lit up and he kissed her lips tearing the rest of the dress away and picking them both up to go to his bedroom. He all but dropped her on his bed as he got rid of the excess clothing he was wearing they both laughed and he bent down to get on top of her but she stopped him.

“Seriously Connor it’s not that late I can’t walk out of the lobby with a torn dress home,” April smiled allowing her arm to go weak so he could fully land on top of her but her eyes were a bit concerned. Connor was unbothered by her remark kissing her again until he stopped and said.

“You are not going home tonight,” he was back to kissing her neck making his way to her chest and then her breast, “I have some sweats you can borrow okay.” He said enveloping her breast into his mouth.

April let out a breathy moan, “Okay,” she said as she fell into the feeling her breast feeling more tender and sensitive than moments before.

Connor was back on top of her and for a moment the feeling of him inside her was almost odd like there wasn’t enough room, it didn’t hurt but it was strange to say the least however it would be months later before she’d realize why.


End file.
